Trust Issues
by Aly130
Summary: We all know how Rosalie reacts to people that may put her family in danger. So certain things must've happened to make her trust Jasper. But what are those things? Canon couples, Non-romance, rated T for safety.
1. Arrival

_**Trust Issues**_

Set when Alice and Jasper joined the Cullens. My version of how Rosalie learned to trust Jasper.

This is my very first writing attempt in English, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"Okay, we're almost there. You'll see a very big house," Alice said as I drove the minivan. She was right, a few minutes later I did see a _big_ house. It was a little too big for five vampires. Alice quickly jumped out and ran to the door, while I followed, smiling at her excitement. Before we even had the chance to knock, the door opened and a blonde haired vampire stared at us. I assumed he was Carlisle, the leader of the coven. His emotions were very calm, I sensed curiosity and shock as he looked at me. Without thinking, Alice hugged him and I smiled apologetically as he raised an eyebrow at me.

Alice spoke and she continued to hug him. "Carlisle, you don't know how much I've been waiting to finally meet you!"

When she finally released him, poor Carlisle didn't know what to do or say. But Alice didn't need words, she ran past him into the house.

I shrugged and made my way after her. I heard Carlisle following me; I could sense how confused he was.

Alice and I sat on the couch, Carlisle sat on a chair and looked at us with eyebrows raised.

"I'm Alice; this is Jasper and we've been searching you and your family," Alice explained, but before she could say anything else, we heard another voice.

A female vampire was coming down the stairs, with caramel-colored hair and heart-shaped face.

"Carlisle, is there any- " she began to ask, but snapped her mouth shut as she looked at us. I was impressed of how calm these people were; their emotions weren't even close to what I was used to.

"Esme, these are Alice and Jasper; they've been searching our family." Carlisle told her, still very confused. The woman named Esme came closer, Alice hugged her and she held her hand out for me to shake. Slowly, I took her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing the knuckles before turning it to press my lips to the palm. When I looked back up, she had a very surprised look on her pretty face and I was sure that she would've been blushing, had she been human.

"Jasper! This is the 20th century!" Alice glared at me accusingly.

I was about to sit down again, when I smelt another scent. I looked up and saw her. It was a blonde female vampire; I could say that she was the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen, except Alice.

"Carlisle, Esme, is everything okay? I heard voices," she looked at Alice, then her gaze moved at me and I instantly felt disgust and fear starting to grow in her.

Her eyes never left mine. "Who the hell are these people? And what are they doing here?"

"I think it's time for you to share your story with us," Esme said as she looked at Alice and me and took a seat on the sofa. The blonde haired girl moved closer but didn't take a seat and I could feel her eyes on me. Alice began to talk and she told them everything about her visions and how we met in the diner in Philadelphia. As she spoke, I analyzed every emotion in the room. From the blonde haired girl, whose name I still didn't know, I felt disgust, fear, distrust and anger. She had the darkest emotions in the room.

When Alice finished the story, they were in silence, probably trying to process everything she had said. I could still feel the blonde's eyes on me. It was becoming really uncomfortable.

After a few moments, Carlisle broke the silence. "We will have to wait for Edward and Emmett before we make the final decision, until then make yourself at home."

He stood up and I looked to Alice, whose eyes were blank. She was having a vision. After her vision was over, she looked at me with a huge smile.

"It's going to be so good. Emmett will love us and Edward… well, he'll love me. Now, come on, let's find a room." She caught my hand, stood up and ran upstairs. Ten minutes later, we were carrying Edward's things on the garage. Alice wanted his room, because it had the most beautiful view. With Carlisle we carried our things up in the room and after we finished, I picked a book and made myself comfortable on the couch. I noticed that the blonde girl was still standing there, but did nothing to acknowledge her presence. Before I could open the book, she spoke.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious. How can you just let them stay here?" Her anger rose and she watched me with pure disgust in her eyes.

Carlisle looked at her. "Rosalie, they are very nice people, I don't see what your problem is." Oh, so that's her name. _Rosalie. It fits her._

"You don't see? I mean look at him; can't you see how many vampires he'd killed? He's dangerous." She was trembling with anger as she continued to look at me with that gaze of hers. I understood completely what her problem was. I had been expecting that; it was still painful to hear though.

Esme had a completely shocked expression on her face. "Jasper is a perfect gentleman, he wouldn't hurt our family." How strange, she didn't even know me but she already trusted me.

"How can you be that blind? He is a _freak._" She was now almost yelling. In her emotions, I sensed mostly disgust and anger, but there was fear - a lot of fear. She was afraid of me.

"Jasper had a tragic past, but it doesn't make him a bad person. You should know that." Carlisle kept his tone calm as he spoke.

Rosalie was shouting so loud that it almost hurt my ears. "Oh, yeah? Then it's not going to be my fault, when Edward will tell you what kind of monster this… this freak is."

She hated me. Pure hatred was coming from her; I could feel it even without my gift. I was surprised that she wasn't spitting venom when she yelled.

"I think we should wait for Edward before we make hasty decisions. And Rosalie, I will no longer tolerate you talking like this to him," Carlisle said firmly. Rosalie opened her mouth again but I could no longer bear the things she was saying, so I left. Without a second thought, I ran out of the house in the woods. I ran as fast as could, as far as possible from the house. I had been expecting a reaction like that but it was more painful to bear than I had expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would love to know what you think, so: Read+Review.


	2. Meet the Boys

Here it is the second chapter. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed or added the story to the Favorites, it really means a lot.

In this chapter Edward and Emmett make their appearance. I hope you'll enjoy, and please, please, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

Hours passed until Jasper finally came back. I was becoming worried, when he entered the room.

"Are you all right?" I asked as he sat on the bed and stared at the window. He looked at his knees and nodded once, but I knew he wasn't. I knew how sensitive he was and it was pretty obvious that Rosalie's words had hurt him.

I sat beside him. "You know you can't lie to me. You're not all right. Jazz, look at me." He didn't. "Look, I know Rosalie's words hurt you, but, what she said… it's not true." The second the words left my mouth, he stood up and glared at me. He was angry.

"How could it not be true? How could it not be true, when she was absolutely right? All she said was pure truth. Just look at me, I am a freak, a monster. I've killed so many people, humans and vampires. I don't even understand what I'm-" He continued to talk, but I didn't hear anything, because I had a vision. I saw Jasper going back to Peter and Charlotte. He decided to leave the family, to leave me. All because of Rosalie's words. In that moment, I hated her more than anything. Without a word I left the room and made my way toward Rosalie's room.

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as Alice left our room, yelling started in Rosalie's room. I knew that Alice and Rosalie were fighting, but I didn't want to hear what was their argument's cause, though I perfectly knew that too. I listened some music, trying to exclude the shouting I heard from the nearby room so I could hear my own thoughts. I thought that I could maybe leave when Alice doesn't see me, but, of course, I couldn't do anything against her visions. I can't decide without deciding , dammit! That's why sometimes I hate her gift so much. I just kept thinking about a way I could tell Alice that I don't belong here, when Ali's and Rosalie's screaming stopped and she came back. After that, we didn't talk about the Rosalie thing anymore.

_2 days later_

Two days passed, and I was becoming a little more used to this family as I learned things about them, but I was still thinking a lot about what Rosalie had said. In these two days, the blonde girl did everything to avoid me as much as possible. She didn't talk to me, didn't even look at me. She was behaving as if I wasn't even there.

And I didn't know if I could bear her to hate me, I really didn't want to hurt her in any way. I was thinking about this kind of stuff, when I heard a voice from outside.

"Hey, what's all my stuff doing in the garage?" the voice yelled. Everybody went outside to the garage, where the voice came from. I saw two male vampires; one had bronze hair and Alice was already hugging him, while the other had the size of a tank and was laughing his ass off. The bronze-haired guy stared in shock at Alice who had her arms around his neck and started to chirp about how much fun we'd have as a family.

"Let me guess," the tank-sized vampire started, who, in the meantime stopped laughing, but was still grinning. "you're a little pixie, who fell off the rainbow and is going to use on us her magic powers," He turned to look at me. "and you're a lunatic who came here to charm us with his multiple dog bites, right?"

I chuckled at his statement and I knew I was going to like this vampire. He _was_ funny.

"Actually, Emmett," Alice said, after she finally released the bronze-haired guy, who was Edward, I assumed, and looked at Emmett. "I'm Alice, he is Jasper, and we're gonna be a part of your family." She grinned the biggest grin I had ever seen.

Emmett made a face that I had to laugh. "And where's the fun in that?"

"I think you should tell us your opinion, so we could make the final decision," Carlisle spoke, ignoring Emmett's question and watching the two vampires.

"You have to ask? Of course they can stay, right, Eddie?" Emmett asked, looking at his brother. Edward seemed to consider the question, but when he saw Ali's puppy-dog eyes, he gave in and nodded. Right, no one could resist that eyes.

Suddenly, Rosalie started to yell. "What? Are you really letting them live with us? I can't believe it."

That I was expecting.

"Rosalie, we already talked about this. You will have to accept that they are the part of our family from now on," said Carlisle in his always calm voice. I wondered how could someone be always so calm.

"I won't just stay there and watch as they hurt our family."

Now she was clearly annoyed as she looked at me with that forever disgusted gaze. I wondered if she could have any other emotion on her face.

"Rose, baby, they are very nice people, they won't cause any harm to our family," said Emmett, who had his arm around Rosalie's waist. So they were together, and Edward was the only one who was single. Poor Eddie. He shot me a look just as I thought that. Yeah, I remembered that Alice had said something about a mind reader. That would probably be him.

"Emmett is right, they don't want to hurt our family." Edward earned a glare from Rosalie and I thought about, 'If looks could kill...'

"Oh, well, I will not leave in the same house as _this._ So you can choose, your daughter, or _this._"

It was becoming slightly ridiculous. I did nothing but listened to her, as she just continued to refer at me like I was a thing. _Will she ever refer at me as a person? _I questioned myself. _No, I don't think so._ I answered my own question. I think I was becoming schizophrenic or something like that.

Esme looked at her dissapointed. "Rosalie, up to your room, right now!" She ordered. The blonde vampire shoot me another disgusted glare, and then, fuming, she ran back in the house and I could hear that she slammed the door very hard.

"But I still don't understand what is all my stuff doing in the garage," said Edward after Alice gave him a hug; I didn't understand why. They had just met and Alice had already hugged him twice. I found it rather interesting.

Alice explained as she came near me. "All your stuff is here, because we moved in your room." Edward opened his mouth to say something, but Alice didn't give him the chance to speak."And you have nothing against it, so you'll have to move in the guest room." She glared at him when he wanted to protest again.

"But why my room? Why can't you move in the guest room?" he asked exasperated.

"'Cause I said so. Your room has the best view, anyway." Then she disappeared.

Edward looked at his stuff again and sighed.

He turned to his brother. "Emmett, could you please, help me with these?"

"Sorry bro, but I have better things to do. I haven't seen my wife in three days."

I chuckled again. I could understand what he was talking about. Edward looked deperately at the leader of the coven and I realized he was trying to avoid to be left in the same room with me. I wasn't offended by that; I could understand. He just didn't trust me completely, but he didn't hate me the same as Rosalie. That made me feel better.

"Carlisle…" His eyes were pleading, but all the blond vampire could do was smile at him. At that moment Edward knew this was a lost battle.

"Son, I have to go to the hospital," he said, then he and Esme went back to the house.

"So, I think I will be the one to help you," I said looking at the other vampire, who just nodded and we started carrying his stuff in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Alone with Rosalie

Here it is the third chapter. It took me a little longer to write the chapter than I thought it would, sorry for the long wait, but now it's here.

In this chapter Rosalie and Jasper are getting some time alone, and an old enemy is showing up. I hope you'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie does.

**Warning: **A little bad language, not too bad though.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

After we finished moving Edward's things in the house, we started to do stuff. Alice played chess with Edward, it was very funny to watch how two vampires just sat there and look at each other, neither one moving or saying something. I started to talk to Emmett, he already considered me his brother. As I talked to him, I felt relaxed and I somehow managed to forget all the things that happen, but I couldn't _not_ see Rosalie's behavior. She was acting as if I wasn't even there. She couldn't be with Emmett because he was talking to me, so she just remained in her room. I could feel how upset she was. Emmett even asked me once what her problem was, but I didn't know the answer. Technically, I knew it, I just wasn't sure about it. And Emmett wouldn't understand anyways. I don't understand either.

I was still sitting on the couch and talking to Emmett, when Alice appeared in front of me.

She grinned at me. "We're going shopping with Esme in Seattle, and I think we'll be there for a while, so, I thought that you should go hunting with Rosalie."

I stared at her as if she was insane. "Alice, I don't think it's-"

She cut me off. "Please, for me." She looked at me with the dog puppy eyes, and I of course couldn't say no. She always did that when she really wanted something. Damn those eyes.

"Okay," I sighed. "But if she accidentally kills me then it won't be my fault, alright?"

Alice smiled and shook her head, and then she disappeared. I noticed that Emmett was no longer on the couch, so I looked around and saw him on the stairs talking to Rosalie. He was telling her the same thing that Alice told me. She looked angry and disappointed, but nodded at Emmett.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie, baby, could you please, do this for me?" Emmett almost started to beg me. It was getting ridiculous how badly he wanted me to at least tolerate Jasper. I didn't understand why. He wasn't going to leave the family, what did it matter if I hated or loved him?

"What if this is exactly what he wants? To be alone with me, so he can attack me?"

Emmett looked at me with a skeptical expression. "Alice will see if he decides anything, don't worry. And you don't have to do anything. Just go, catch one deer or two, and then come back. What could possibly happen?" He was right, and he knew it. Besides, I didn't have to talk to him. Like Emmett said, we could hunt down a few animals, and then come back. We could do that in complete silence.

Finally, I nodded, though I still didn't like this. He grinned and disappeared.

I took a deep breath, and gave a look to the other vampire. He was staring at me. Then, I ran out in the woods. I didn't care if he followed me or not.

**Jasper's POV**

Rosalie flew out of the house, and I followed. After less than one minute of running, she started walking slowly. I did just the same. We walked for a few minutes, and I still couldn't feel the scent of an animal, so I thought that if we were going to keep walking like this, maybe we could have a conversation. I looked at Rosalie, who was looking down at her feet. I could tell how uncomfortable she was.

"You're not willingly here." It wasn't a question, I knew damn well she didn't want this any more than I did.

She didn't look at me nor did she do anything so I knew she heard me.

I tried again. "You're doing this only for Emmett, right?"

No answer.

Maybe I was talking to myself. Maybe she didn't hear me. Whatever. The silence was pissing me off.

"Are you going to talk to me, or what?" I asked, looking at her annoyed.

She slowly turned in my direction, and looked at me straight in the eye. "Talking to you would be just a waste of time. You don't deserve to hear my voice." Again, she watched me with that disgusted glare. I was starting to get sick of that look.

"You do really think that we are dangerous to your family?" I asked in disbelief. "In three days, we did nothing, absolutely _nothing_to hurt anyone." Her eyes hardened. "Look at Alice. Do you think she could ever harm someone? She would never hurt a fly."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "That's how you can fool our family. With _appearances._" Wow, she was a stubborn woman.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "So, you say to don't judge by the appearances, when this is exactly what you do?" She pressed her lips into a hard line. "You say I am a monster, just because I'm covered in these fuckin' scars." I was becoming angry, and her feelings didn't help any more. Though somehow I managed to not raise my voice at her.

"That because you _are_ a damn a monster!" She didn't raise her voice either, which surprised me, because I could tell how annoyed she was.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was very annoyed with myself. Why couldn't I just freaking shout at him? I wanted to, I wanted to yell at him so badly, but I couldn't, and I didn't understand why. I'd yelled at Carlisle, then why couldn't I do the same with Jasper?

After I said the last sentence, I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I couldn't care less. I wasn't about to feel sorry if I'd hurt his damn feelings.

He avoided my gaze as he spoke again. "Where are we going to hunt? It's obvious that here is no sign of animals."

I looked at him dumbly, unable to say a word. We were in the middle of an argument, and he was asking where were we going to hunt? That I clearly didn't expect, but of course, I wasn't about to show him how surprised I was, even though I knew he could feel what I was feeling.

I smiled sarcastically. "No one said we'll hunt together. I go where I want, you go where you want, and we meet here."

Not waiting for an answer, I started running, and in a few seconds I caught the scent of a cougar. I quickly hunted it down, then I smelled two deers. After I finished with those too, I felt that I was done, so I followed Jasper's scent. I figured he wouldn't be as quick as I was, because he was thirstier.

It didn't take long to find him; he was just taking down a wolf.

The look on his face as he drank from the animal was… different. Almost terrifying. When I watched Edward or Carlisle or anyone else in our family hunting, I saw that, though they were hunting, they had a little bit of control. I'd never seen any of them fully letting go, just listening to their instincts. And I noticed that on myself, too. But Jasper wasn't like this. No, at that moment, he was a real vampire, based only on his instincts. I bet he didn't even know I was there.

When he finished, he stood up and looked at me with a bit of surprise in his eyes. In a blink he was at my side.

"You saw," he said. When I didn't answer, we headed to the house. He was looking straight ahead, and I was watching him. He had so many scars. I was starting to wonder how he got them. Obviously, vampires had bitten him, so I guessed he'd fought in a vampire war, but I was curious of how was he changed. I mean, he surely had a story, we all did.

"Ask me." Of course, he could feel my curiosity.

"Who changed you? And why?" I didn't know why I wanted to know that, I just felt the urge to ask.

He looked at me, in his eyes an emotion I couldn't name. "Her name was Maria. She was makin' an army, and she needed newborns. I just stumbled into her and her friends, and, unfortunately, I didn't make it out _alive._"

He looked at one tree, seeing something that wasn't there. I guessed he was remembering how he had been changed.

I was processing what he said. So he had been in an army, but what if he hadn't wanted that? What if he had been forced to live that life? I wanted to slap myself at that thought. _He is a monster, and you know it, so stop thinking those foolish thoughts_, I thought, suddenly not being so sure if I was right.

I watched him, his expression was indecipherable. After a few seconds, he shook his head and looked at me. Then he took a deep, unnecessary breath and instantly froze in place. His eyes widened, he was surprised for a moment, but then every emotion disappeared from his face, and I could practically hear that he was making plans in his head. I just didn't understand what was the matter.

I took a deep breath myself, and immediately understood what his problem was. There were three unknown vampire scents in the air.

"Talking about the bitch," he growled and he turned with his entire body to me, all of his muscles tensed.

I knew this was wrong. Very, very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how do you like it?

Yes, it's Maria we're talking about, she's there, with other two vampires. I think you can guess what she wants. And it's gonna be a pretty ugly fight.

Don't forget to leave a review.


	4. An old enemy

Howdy Y'all! Here I am with chapter four. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"_Then he took a deep, unnecessary breath, and instantly froze in place. His eyes widened, he was surprised for a moment, but then every emotion disappeared from his face, and I could practically hear that he was making plans in his head. I just didn't understand what was the matter._

_I took a deep breath myself, and immediately understood what his problem was. There were three unknown vampire scents in the air._

_"Talking about the bitch." He growled, and he turned with his entire body to me, all of his muscles being tensed._

_I knew this was wrong. Very, very wrong."_

He turned his entire body to look at me, and grabbed my shoulders. He observed me, as if searching for something. I was feeling uncomfortable under his touch, I didn't like it, when men touched me, other than Emmett.

"Rosalie, listen to me." Jasper said staring into my eyes. "I need you to go back to the house."

I crossed my arms on my chest stubbornly. "I'm not accepting orders from you."

He sighed desperately. "For fuck's sake, just once in life do what I said."

When I didn't say anything, he shook my shoulders violently.

"You want to die here, or go warn your family?" He was pissed, I could see that, and I knew I didn't have a choice.

"Fine." I gave in, and rolled my eyes annoyed. I was pissed, too.

Jasper released me, as he took one step back.

"Okay" he whispered. ", I will need you to jump on that tree" he pointed the tree behind me. ", and when I give you the sign, go back to the house. You will explain the family what happened, and keep them there. They can't come here, no matter what. Understand?"

"Why can't we just run?"

"Because they will follow us and find the family's house. But this is exactly what we don't want, right?" Yeah, right. Stupid question.

I nodded, and he sighed. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist, and whispered in my ear, only for me.

"_Show-time."_ I could hear in his voice that he was smiling, even though it was a tense smile. When his hand fell from my waist, I jumped on the tree.

Seconds passed, and I could finally see the unknown vampires. Two Emmett-sized males, and a female, with clear Mexican features. I guessed she was Maria.

Maria took one step closer, and I noticed that one of the men was looking at me with an expression of hunger on his face. And it wasn't hunger for blood.

"Jasper," spoke Maria."I'm surprised to see you here. Though not as surprised as I was when you left me." I already hated that woman. Not only she was ugly with all the scars she was covered in, but her voice and the way she was talking to Jasper was making me sick.

Jasper growled. "What are you doing here, Maria?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, don't be like this." She looked like a disappointed child. Then smiled. "I stumbled across your good friend Peter and his mate. He was very helpful when I asked about you."

I was expecting Jasper to jump on her, or do anything, but what he did. He smiled a genuine smile. I must admit, he wasn't that ugly when he smiled. Still ugly he was.

"Then you don't know my good friend Peter at all. He would never tell anyone somethin' like that, especially not to you." He crossed his arms and chuckled. "Not to mention that if you had really met him and his wife, you would be dead a long time ago." He had an accent. I mean, a real accent. And I didn't even realize that.

Maria's face fell. She wasn't as good as she thought.

Jasper spoke again. "So what do you want?"

The woman stared at him like he was crazy. "Isn't it obvious? I want you back."

The blonde vampire shot her a pitiful glare. "Too bad, 'cause you ain't gettin' me."

And then, all hell broke loose.

Jasper jumped, and with one motion he decapitated one vampire. As he did it, he'd looked even more dreadful than when he hunted. At that moment, I was truly scared.

When the vampire collapsed at his feet, he looked up at me. "Go." He mouthed, and turned his back to kill the other male. Without hesitating I jumped on the ground and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

In a few minutes I stormed into the house to meet my family's worried gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Love it? Hate it? Please, be nice and let me know what you think. I will write the fight in Jasper's POV in the next chapter. Originally I'd wanted it in this chapter, but that way it would've been too long. So now the story will be longer with one chapter. I'd intended it to be 6 chapters, but it seems that it'll be 7. I hope you don't mind.

And don't forget: R+R.


	5. Changes

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I was supposed to update earlier, but I just couldn't find the time to write. But now, here it is the 5th chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

After Rosalie ran away, I was slightly relieved. _At least she and the family are safe,_ I thought, and, after I finished with the second newborn, I turned to Maria. I was using my gift on her, so she couldn't move even if she wanted to. As I slowly walked closer to her, I had stopped using my gift on her, but even then, I wasn't afraid. She wasn't that stupid to attack me, that I knew for sure.

"I see you didn't lose your fighting tactics yet." She smiled.

"I will never lose them, thanks to you." As much as I'd hated her in that moment, I was still grateful, because, if she hadn't changed me back then, I wouldn't have found Alice. Though I will kill her anyways.

"So what now?" She asked after a moment. "Have you finally made up your mind to come with me?"

"No, Maria. I will never live that shitty life again. The only thing I want to do now, is to make you feel what my victims felt when I killed them. To make you feel everything I felt the years I'd spent with you." I had to smile at her expression. She seemed terrified to death, which was something you didn't see every day. "However, I won't do that. I don't want to be a fuckin' monster again." She sighed in relief. "But you will not go back to the South and you will never again make someone live the life Peter and I lived with you." She looked horrified again, because she knew damn well what my words meant.

She desperately caught my hand, trying to say something to stop me. "After all those years… You can't do this! This is betrayal! You are about to betray everything we've done together, just as you did when you left me!"

I smiled sadly at her poor attempts to save herself. "No, Maria. This ain't bein' betrayal. I'm just doin' what's the best for every-fucking-one. And believe me, this damn world is better off without you." My voice was surprisingly calm, though inside I was fuming with anger.

She released my hand, and looked at her feet. I could tell that she was changing tactics. I watched her emotions for a moment and then she looked up at me.

"You say you don't want to be a monster, but that's exactly what you are! You have a family, but you will forever be a monster. The scars will be a permanent remainder of what you've done. And only a few people will ever manage to accept you like that, don't you think?"

I faked a thoughtful expression for a second. "Well, yeah, for most of vampires that would be an issue, but not for me."

She tried one more time. "If you kill me now, you will be more of a monster than you already are." Seriously, she was just wasting her voice and my time, so, with one sentence, I finished our chatting. "This isn't me bein' a monster, this is me bein' kind." And then I started chasing her around. She was easy to chase, but almost difficult to kill. Even though she knew she didn't stand a chance, she fought back, and managed to bite me a couple of times. My luck that, in the past, I've had plenty of time to learn some tactics that she didn't know of. After I ripped her to pieces, I took the lighter from my pocket and watched the fire for a few minutes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered to no one in particular. In my mind, I apologized to everything and everyone that I've killed in the past, and for every damage I have ever done. It didn't make anything better, but it made me feel better. And then again, I stared blankly at the fire. It was just hard to believe that it was the end. Honestly, I was happy that I will never have to see Maria again, and neither will Peter.

**Rosalie's POV**

Just as I entered the house, Esme rushed to my side.

"Rosalie, Alice just had a vision. What happened? Where's Jasper?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Three vampires attacked us. Jasper sent me back, but he remained there." I explained and moved my gaze to Alice. I wanted to ask her if she had seen something about my brother, but Edward spoke before I could say a word.

"He's going to be fine." He said reassuringly. _How can _you _know that?,_ I thought giving him a look."Believe me, he'll be alright."

"Did you see something?" I asked Alice.

She shook her head. "No." I did notice that the corner of her lips twitched.

"And you're not worried?" Her attitude was starting to piss me off. Her husband was out there, fighting with three vampires on his own, and all she could do was stay here and smile? In a blink Emmett was at my at side and put his hand around my waist. That calmed me a little.

Another head shake from Alice. "No."

"How the hell can you not be worried?"

She smiled. "I trust him."

"And what if he dies?"

Her smile just widened. _You find this funny, missy? "_He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

She was laughing now. I heard a low chuckle from behind me, and then a voice spoke. "Rosalie, turn around."

I did as it said, and saw him. Jasper was there, in one piece, alive. I couldn't believe it!

"Well, tehnically, he can't die, because he's already dead, but yes, he's alive." Edward said with an amused voice. He was one annoying brother of mine. Without thinking I jumped and wrapped my arms around Jasper, but when I realized what I was doing I released him and ran out of the house. As I sat down on the grass, I started thinking.

_Rosalie, are you completely insane? What, are you hugging him now? Since when are you buddies with him?_

Shut up, it's nothing like that. He's still my enemy.

_Oh, you're such a liar._

Why is that?

_Let's face it, you're becoming soft._

I'm not soft.

_Yes, you are._

Am not.

_Are too._

Stop it! Oh, brilliant, now I'm talking to myself. He is a bad influence for me. A very very bad influence. I was thinking about what should I do now, when heard footsteps coming closer. Of course, I knew it was him.

"Hello, Rosalie." He said sitting down behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you know you don't hate me."

"How would you know that?" I didn't look at him.

"You don't hug people you hate."

"Don't mention it." I turned my gaze to watch him and observed a smile appearing on his lips.

"Wouldn't dare." He shifted a little and looked at me with a curious face. "Now seriously. Why did you hug me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I was just grateful. I mean, you could've died there, but you chose to protect our family with not letting them know where our house was." He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him, I still had a question to ask. "Speaking of which, why did you ask me wheter I wanted to die there or go and warn the family?"

He sighed, like it was really hard for him to say this. "I wasn't sure if I could protect you, because watching my back, I wouldn't have been able to watch you, too, and then kill them."

I nodded once. "I see."

"So, maybe we should go back." He said as he stood up and extended one hand to help me up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, do you think this chapter is as bad as I think it is?

I'm sorry because of it, but I really can't do anything.

There will be one more chapter, and then it's finished. So please let me know what you think.


	6. Ending

Howdy! So here it is the last chapter. It could end even without this chapter, but I really needed to put some Peter and Charlotte in the story.

Some bad language in the chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_three days later_

One day passed. Twenty-four hours went by since the incident, and nothing changed. I killed a girl, and I knew I couldn't do anything, but for God's sake, it shouldn't be this hard to deal with it. She was just a human, one worthless piece of shit, I've killed thousands of them without regret, then why can't I accept it now? I slipped, and? What's the big deal? I really shouldn't feel the way I do, but I do feel this way, and I can't stop it.

_For fuck's sake, Jasper, get your shit together and quit feeling sorry for yourself, will you?_

Yep, I was sitting here on a rock, with the memory of her blood in my mouth, and just letting the hours pass while pitying myself. Now I am officially screwed. Pathetic.

I thought about possible ways to leave the family without Alice to know, and go to Peter and Charlotte, when I started to hear soft footsteps coming closer and closer. I immediately knew who was it, the only person I was willing to see in that moment. Rosalie sat down behind me and watched me with curious eyes.

"So, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"I just killed a human, and realized what sort of a monster I am. You know, the usual." I replied sarcastically. Unlike her, I really wasn't in a good mood. However, that didn't affect her.

She sighed heavily, while took my hand in hers. "Jasper, look. Stuff like this is normal. We're vampires, of course we slip-up. It doesn't make you a bad person."

I attempted a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "You're the one who said I was a monster just a few days ago."

"Okay, I happen to be wrong. You proved me that you're not a monster. And now you killed a human. We all did, but at least we try to be as good as possible. This is what matters."

I lifted my head and looked at the sky. "Maybe you aren't monsters, but no one in this family has ever killed thousand of humans, like I did. And every time I did, I enjoyed it. So that automatically makes me a bad person. A very very bad person."

To my surprise, Rosalie laughed. "We all enjoyed it when we sucked them dry. Does that mean we are monsters as well?"

I decided to change the subject. "I thought about leaving the family."

"Doing what?"I could hear her jaw drop.

I smiled a little and looked at my feet. "Leaving the family. You're better off without me. I mean, there is no place for a monster like me in this family. I'm just ruining the image."

"Says who? I think that you fit perfectly in the image. And so does everyone else. And did you think about Alice? How would she feel if you just left her like that? Or about me? What would I do without my big brother?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have Edward."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Edward is boring."

I was about to reply, when my phone started to ring. Someone was calling me. Wonderful.

"_Hello, Major._" I smiled as I heard Peter's voice. It's been quite a while since we've talked and I started to miss him.

"Hey, Pete. What's up?" I had no doubt that he knew what happened here and I preparred myself for the ass-kicking I knew would come.

In the backround Charlotte shouted. "_Give me the damn phone already!_"

"_Actually, Charlotte wants to talk to you._" Peter said, then his wife started to yell in the phone.

"_Jasper Whitlock Hale! Get your shit together and quit the self-loathing, because it is not your fault! It happens to everyone to slip-up, so you can stop blaming yourself already! And did you think about Alice? How would she feel if you left without a word? I'm sure you didn't, so let me tell you something. She would feel devastated, betrayed, because she loves you so much! Do you really want to cause her that kind of pain?" She was shouting so loud that it was hurting my ears. "And did you think about the family? They all love you, and accept you the way you are." She paused for a moment, and I thought she was done with the shouting, but I was wrong. "And if you ever plan on coming close to our house without your sister's permission again, I swear that I will fly to America and rip your balls off with my hands!"_Then the line went dead.

I was... shocked. I couldn't even think a sentence tht makes sense, so I said the first thing that I could think of.

_"_Holy fucking shit." As I looked to the side, I saw Rosalie laughing so hard that, had she been human, she would've had tears in her eyes. Though I couldn't understand what was so funny. Before I could say anything else, my phone rang again.

"What is it now, Peter?"

He chuckled. _"Yeah, well, I think the same as Charlotte, so if sometime you decide on leaving the family, then you will be in big trouble."_

"I got the idea, Pete. Anything else?"

_"Tell the blonde beauty next to you to take care of you."_Smiling, I turned my gaze to Rosalie who watched me with a surprised expression.

"She heard that. And tell Charlotte I'm sorry."

I heard a laugh in the backround. _"Actually, we've been expecting that for a while."_

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I sighed theatrically, then chuckled. "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

_"You can call me anytime you want."_

"Thanks, bro. Bye." Then I hang off, and, smiling, looked at my sister.

"We should go." She said.

"Race back?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "No thanks. I don't want to have you cheating again."

As we slowly walked back to the house, I knew that I wasn't going to think about leaving anytime soon, because, for the first time in years, I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, it's over. This was one shitty chapter, yes, but I really can't do anything about it.

And please, check out my new story, named "Behind These Hazel Eyes".


End file.
